Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight
by degrassibear
Summary: Clare regrets leaving Eli at the hospital.  When she finds out he is in a mental ward, she figures out what she needs to do... After Drop The World Pt. 2
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So here goes a new story, it will only be about six chapters. I really hope you guys like it, ten reviews if you want more, I usually say ten for pilots, or assume you guys don't like it and I leave them as one shots.

Okay guys, I had a good long cry about Eclare, and I am ready to talk now. So they broke up. I don't hate Clare, and I don't hate Eli. I'm thinking and hoping he gets some mental help, and maybe they get back together! The important thing is to take our minds off it, with big chapters and know Justin Kelly is coming to Degrassi season 11 baby! I was so excited I screamed!

Let's just all keep Eclare spirit alive and be happy Eli is alive. They will work out, because they are meant to be. I know it.

This is for Julia, I just saw her review on That Summer, I love her!

Clare's POV:

I sat in my room in tears. I broke it off with Eli, but I didn't feel any better. He wasn't my problem. That's what I wanted. God, I was such a bitch. I can't believe I just left. He manipulated me. But he needed me. He went on a suicide mission. He's crazy. But he loves me. And I left him. Alone.

The look on his face when I left is going to haunt me. He looked terrified. I promised I wouldn't leave him, yet that's exactly what I did. I'm gone.

My phone rang and I recognized the number, Eli's home phone. I didn't think he would want to talk to me, or I him, but I answered, almost compulsively, "E-Eli?" I question.

"Clarabelle, its Bullfrog…" He trailed off.

Something was wrong, I could tell, "Is Eli o-okay?"

"That's why I'm calling. Clare, he got checked into a mental ward. He has issues Clare, but he's going to get help. I just wanted you to know." He sighed.

I hesitated, "Does he want me to go see him or something?"

"No, he said you didn't love him and he wouldn't force himself on you." He told me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Some hospital, Clare, don't come, please." He whispered.

"But-"I tried.

"Don't Clare, I know you it wasn't your fault, Eli's problems, but he's hurt. He is my son Clare, and he needs his space like you do." He said.

I sighed, "I didn't want him to do this. You know that right?"

He replied, "I know, and some day Eli will get that, but I kindly ask you not to come, it will give him false hope he doesn't need."

Bullfrog hung up the phone before I could protest. I got what I wanted. I go space. I have an out, but strangely, I don't want it.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

It took me about and hour to decide I was coming. I ran all the way to the hospital and now the reception lady says Eli doesn't want to see me.

"Please! I just need to see him…" I begged.

She shook her head, "I have specific instructions from his mom, his father and Eli not to let you in."

I bit my bottom lip, "Please… I love that guy in there…"

"Y-you what?" Eli?

I turned around and Eli was standing behind me, holding a clipboard. He gave it to the lady and took my hand, pulling me into his room.

"Visiting hours end in five!" She yelled.

Eli sat down on his bed, "You l-love me?" He stuttered.

"Eli… I'm so sorry." His face was scratched and he had a broken leg from crashing his car.

I brushed my fingers across his scratches and for the first time in a week he actually smiled. I smiled a little too, "I had no idea you would do this, Eli you scared me."

He pushed my hand away, "Yeah, I got the memo."

"N-no Eli…" I sighed.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "It was today…two years ago today…"

Julia. That's why he was acting like this. My eyes filled with water, "I-I didn't… Eli…"

"Damn it I know!" He shouted, "I know! But Clare…" He saw my eyes filling with tears. He bit his bottom lip too, "N-no, I didn't want you to cry…"

I wiped my tears with my sleeve, "Um its okay."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

I took a breath, "I'm here to say…Eli, you scare me…"

He cut me off, "I know! Did you come to rub it in!"

"Let me finish." I say, "You scare me Eli. This clingy impulsive behavior, you need help. But I know breaking up is **not** what I want."

I saw a glimmer of hope in his eye, "Really?"

I nod, "But you have to make me a promise okay?"

He smiles, "Anything! Anything Clare! Y-you just have to n-name it."

I smiled back at him, "You have to promise me, no more of this super clingy scary Eli okay? I want my witty sweet Romeo back okay?"

"I promise." He took both of my hands and locked them in his death grip.

I giggled as my tears fell from my eyes. Eli reached up and brushed them away, "Hey, don't cry. I need you to promise me something."

I nodded, "Anything."

"Stay with me okay? I need you here. I know I have problems Clare, but I want to deal with them. I-I just need you here. Please?" He sounded desperate.

I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his tear stained cheek, "I'm here. I promise."

Eli's emerald eyes beamed, "Thank you Clare! It means the world to me!"

I got up and Eli freak, "Where are you going!"

"To grab a chair." I said as I dragged one over his bed side. I sat down before taking one of his hands, "I'm here okay? I'll be here."

"I wish I could get you something more comfortable…" He trailed off.

I shook my head, "No, it's okay; it's just…how long are you here for?"

"Bullfrog said just a few days." He said.

"Do they hate me?" I asked.

"No, they love you Clare, I just scared them." He said.

I nod, "Okay…"

Eli looked around the room, "Um here…" He patted the space next to him, "Do you want to come sleep up with me?"

"Um…is that okay?" I ask.

He nods, "It's my bed. Unless you're uncomfortable….?"

His eyes showed that he was nervous, but I was too, I had never shared a bed with a guy, and a hospital bed seemed like an odd place to experience my first. This was about Eli though, not me, so I shook my head, "No, it's fine."

I climb onto the bed with him. He hesitantly puts his arms around me. I cling onto his arm to try to show him it's okay. I hate that he feels so on edge.

"Clare I-"

I cut him off, "I do love you Eli. But I wish you didn't do this."

"I'm going to miss my hearse." He whispered.

I pressed my head against his chest, "I don't hate Morty, I was just mad."

"So you won't freak out if I get another one?" He smiles.

I lean back against his chest. I don't say anything, I just smile. Eli reaches down for the thin blanket, but it's too hard for him. I grab them for him and pull them up to cover us, "Are you sure it's okay for me to be in here with you?"

"It's my bed, and I want you in it." He said.

"I meant what I said to that receptionist." I said.

Eli nodded, "I love you Clare."

"I love you too Eli, my Eli." I clarify.

He nuzzled his face in my hair, "I'll get better, I promise you, if it makes you stay."

I gripped his hand tightly, "I'm not going anywhere okay?"

I turned back and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and leaned down to kiss my lips. I gladly welcomed the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck. He quickly stopped it though, "Okay, we should sleep, kiss later."

I pulled him down for one more peck. He kissed my nose before gently pushing my head to rest on his chest. I wrapped my nimble shaking fingers around his equally shaky bruised fingers. I never thought the first time I fell asleep with Eli he would be wearing a hospital gown, and I a formal dress, but I took it.

He kissed my hair, "Thank you, for coming."

"Always Eli." I say.

"Goodnight Clare, I love you."

I tightened my arms around him, "I love you too Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Eli? Honey, you need to take your meds." Some women in a white dress was handing me pills and a glass of water.

I looked down at the little warm body around me and smiled at Clare. I took my pills, "Thanks."

"Eli?" Clare sat up and bumped the glass of water accidentally.

I chuckled as the nurse handed us a towel, "Eli honey, you have a therapy session in an hour okay?"

"A therapy s-session?" I asked.

She nodded, "Just a few questions."

I looked at Clare, "Can Clare come?"

She sighed, "Alright, but she has to go for a few hours afterwards okay? You need some self healing too."

I nodded, "Of course!"

The nurse left the room and I looked at Clare, "Please? I-I can't go alone…"

A/N: Will Clare come with him? Or will Eli break down by himself? Ten reviews to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I can't believe I got 25 reviews on my first chapter! I am so glad you guys like it! Julia made me giggle because she was my 1st and 20th reviewer. I love Julia, she is an incredible reviewer who never fails to leave me a little story, it makes me smile.

But anyway, that you guys so much for the reviews! I love you all!

I want to talk about the Degrassi season finale. If we want Eclare to keep going, we need to say so. We need to blog, write, face book, tweet, my space, whatever you do, let the writers know what you want. If everyone one tells them we won't watch with Eclare, they won't have any viewers and they will have to bring Eclare back if they want a show. I know it's a long shot, but I think we have to give it a shot. I love you guys, and thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I love you guys!

New story is up called Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, it's my take on Drop The World Pt. 2, check it out! And please review it!

Also, we are still looking for an Eli for my RP and we are going to ignore the Eli Clare break up and just keep going in their relationship, so we need an Eli! If anyone is interested, make a blog and message me at true-clare (dot) tumblr (dot) com and NEVER say your gender please.

Clare's POV:

"Please? I-I can't go alone…" Eli asked me to go to his therapy session with him.

He looked desperate and freaked out, but I really wasn't sure if I wanted to go with him. I knew it would be hard for me to handle, but I knew it would be harder for Eli, so I nodded, "Of course, whenever you need me."

"So you'll be around forever?" He chuckled.

This was the Eli I loved. The fun loving, joke cracking Eli. But I wasn't stupid, I knew that Eli came with issues, but I would take it, for him. I rolled my eyes, "You wish."

"I do." He smiled.

I pushed his bangs from his face, "So how are you feeling?"

"Good I guess, I'm better now that you're with me." He said, "Hey could we save this kind of talk for therapy, I just need you to be my girlfriend right now okay?"

I nodded, "I get it, sorry, I don't want to baby you. I just- I'm worried Eli."

He took one of my hands in his, "I'm so sorry I scared you."

I leaned over him and kissed his lips. His hand slip up my neck into my hair, but I broke the kiss, "Okay."

He frowned, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I just want to be careful since we are in a bed and everything." I clarify.

Eli rolled his eyes, "Clare, in case you haven't noticed, I have a broken leg, I could make love to you no matter how much I wanted to."

I giggled, "You know I love you right?"

He smiled wide, "Remind me if I forget okay?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I couldn't change out of this stupid hospital gown and I knew when I stood up it would show my pale ass. I really didn't want the first time Clare saw my butt to be like this, so I asked her, "Could you get out first? And not walk behind me?"

"Why?" She asked.

I blushed, "Um… the gown…"

She nods, "Oh! Um yeah okay."

She hops out of bed and blushes while waiting for me. I climb out, grabbing my crutches and hobbling with her over to see the therapist.

She opens the door for me and I hesitate. She clenches her eyes shut, "I'm not looking I promise!"

I quickly get inside, "Alright, it's clear."

I sit down on the couch and Clare walks in, sitting down next to me. The therapist smiles, "Hi, I'm doctor Johnson, I'm going to be working with you during your stay."

Doctor Johnson had straight blonde hair and wore practical make up and practical outfits. Very neutral I guess that's what she is aiming for.

"Hi, I'm Eli, and this is my girlfriend Clare?" I guess we never clarified if she was still my girlfriend.

Clare smiled at me and nodded, "That's me, girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled wide at Clare's statement.

The therapist nodded, "Eli are you sure you are comfortable opening up about things with her here?"

I looked directly into Clare's big blue eyes, "The only thing that keeps me sane is knowing Clare is here with me. She's my everything and I need her here."

Clare's eyes fill with tears, "Oh Eli…"

I smile at her, "I love you."

"And I love you." She smiles.

Dr. J clears her throat, "Okay, so Eli, why don't you tell me a little about the accident. What caused you to do that?"

I gulped. I really didn't want Clare to hear this, but I didn't want her to leave. I know it would hurt her if I say it, but I had too. Clare reached for my hand and laced our fingers together. She gave my hand a comforting squeeze. I nodded, "Well I wanted to go on a trip, to the comic con type of thing. I asked Clare to go with me, but we were taking a few days of a break so she wasn't planning to come, still I asked her to meet me by a bench and come with me."

Dr. J nodded, "Go on."

I took a breath, "I waited, b-but she never came. I was devastated and terrified and crushed…"

"Why terrified?" Dr. J asked.

"Um I-I knew that her n-not coming was her way of telling me it was over…." I stuttered.

Dr. J wrote some things down, "Go on."

I took another deep breath, "She called me and I-I freaked out and started yelling at her. She um she told m-me that she hated Morty….so I-I…" I stopped.

"So you thought by crashing the car Clare would love you again?" She asked.

"I-I didn't stop l-loving him, I-I just wanted some space…" Clare whispered.

I looked at her and her eyes were coated with water. Oh no, I didn't want her to cry.

Dr. J looked at me, "How were you feeling when you crash Morty?"

"I-I was on an adrenaline rush, I just wanted Clare t-to" I stopped again.

Dr. J raised an eyebrow, "To?"

I bit my bottom lip, "To love me, just not to leave me…"

I heard a whimper come from Clare. She stood up, "I-I'm just g-" She ran out the door. Shit!

I grabbed for my crutches, but Dr. J stopped me, "Stay seated."

"But Clare! She c-can't leave me!" I yelled.

"Eli you have to sit down and finish your session." She demanded.

I slammed my crutches on the floor, "Fine!" I watched through the window as the girl I loved ran away. In tears. Because of me.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When the session finally ended, I hobbled over to my room. Honestly I expected Clare to be waiting in my room. I opened my door and felt my heart drop when I saw Clare was gone. She wasn't waiting for me. She had left me.

I wanted to call her, I wanted to call Adam, hell I wanted to call my dad, I just wanted someone, I wanted Clare, but she was gone.

I made my way onto the bed and did my best to fight the tears. She promised she wouldn't go. But she was gone…

Someone knocked on my door, "Come on." I croaked, praying it was Clare.

A nurse, great. She came in the room with a tray full of what looked like used puke. She put it on my lap, "Eat up boy."

She walked out the room and I scooped the food into the trash can. Where was I? Prison! Hell? A combo of both.

I know I screwed up. I know people think I'm crazy. Hell, I know I'm crazy. But I always thought Clare would stay by my side. I was wrong. So damn wrong!

The day passed by slowly. People came in to give my pills and food. I threw the food away and spit the pills out. I didn't want it. I wanted to die. I had no one. What was the point in living.

It was getting late. I grabbed the thin grey blanket from my bed and shut of the lamp by my bedside table. Slowly I drifted to sleep, thinking about all my mistakes.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I feel terrible. I just ran out in the middle of Eli's therapy and left. I didn't know what I was supposed to do! Hearing about….the accident….it scared me. I felt like the whole thing was my fault. I hated it.

I tried to sleep. I tried to watch TV. I tried to IM Alli and feel better, but I couldn't. I needed Eli just as much as he needed me. We were each other's rocks, and I finally got that.

I packed up enough clothes and stuff for a week in my black duffle bag. I also threw in some snacks because I had seen the stuff they tried to feed in hospitals and I refused to touch it.

I grabbed my favorite blue blanket. I have had this blanket my whole life. Whenever I was lonely, whenever I cried, this blanket was with me.

I shoved it in the duffle bag and walked out the door, heading back to the hospital.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Hours I tried to sleep. I just couldn't. I was hungry. I was upset. I was cold. I felt like a helpless child.

I heard a noise outside. It sounded like footsteps. I heard my door knob being twisted and I looked up. I thought I would be a nurse, but I was wrong.

Clare. She had a duffle bag slung over her shoulder and she was holding a rugged blue blanket. She smiled, "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey."

A/N: Clare is back, but will Eli have her back? Review if you want more.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys so much!

Please leave reviews because they help me decide to continue or to stop. I love you all so very much! Thank you!

Eli's POV:

"Hey" She whispered quietly, "Can I come in?"

I nodded, "Sure."

She set her bag down and brought a chair up close to my bed. She brought her ratty blue blanket with her.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I shouldn't have left…Eli I- I just…" She stopped.

I nodded, "Clare I don't expect you to be my hero. I want you here though because I know I can't get better without you. Clare you are a part of me. I need you." I whispered.

Clare reached for my hand and I hesitantly gave it to her, "I'm so sorry Eli. It scares me. Hearing about the accident I mean. I can't help but just feel awful and guilty and-and I know I shouldn't because you got hurt and I'm, well I'm okay. Physically. Emotionally Eli… I just…Eli when I heard you where here I felt like I got stabbed in the heart! I love you….but this…it scares me. I can't handle it." She cried.

Her blue eyes were covered in tears. I felt terrible. I felt like this was her goodbye. She couldn't leave. Not when I needed her so much…

"Clare." I whispered, "Don't, please don't do this…"

She shook her head and gripped my hand, "Eli…I'm- I'm not leaving okay?"

"Really?" My eyes filled with hope.

She pulled my hand to her lips and kissed it, "No. I meant it when I said I'm here. I love you Eli and I'm not leaving. I wanted to give you something."

I raised an eyebrow, "A kiss?" I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

She shrugged and leaned in for a kiss. I placed a firm kiss on her perfect lips. When we broke she placed a little kiss on the scrapes on my cheek.

"No. This." She handed me the worn out blue blanket.

I was confused, "Thanks?"

She giggled, "Eli I have had this blanket my whole life. I have cried with it, laughed with it, smiled with it, I have had this blanket with me through a lot. It's my comfort. I want you to have it, so you know whenever something bad happens, I'll be here. I'll be your blue blanket."

I smiled. Clare loves me. She really truly does love me. And she wasn't leaving. For the first time in my life someone was staying.

I pulled Clare up from her chair and into bed with me. She smiled and covered us with her, well my blue blanket I guess.

I pulled her in tight to my side and kissed her slightly messed up hair. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my torso. I could feel her warm body heat through my thin hospital gown.

I looked over at the duffle bag she brought in and chuckled, "Dead body?"

She gently pushed my side, "It's just my clothes. Is that your way of telling me I dress like a dead person?"

I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to her ear, "You are beautiful in every way. Got it?"

She blushed. Clare nuzzled into my side, "Are you ready to sleep?"

I shook my head, "Not at all."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't want to fall asleep and wake up alone." I admitted as I tightened my arms around her little warm body.

Clare's face dropped, "I'm not going to leave Eli, I promise."

I smiled, "Good."

"So bedtime?" She asked.

"One more thing." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"A kiss." I whispered.

I leaned down and pressed my course lips into Clare's soft ones. She laced her fingers in my hair and I couldn't help but moan at the amazing feeling. I slid my hands down her waist and rubbed my thumbs in circles on her sides. This time she moaned and I took the chance to slip my tongue in her mouth.

Clare broke the kiss and began to trail small kisses down my neck. I don't know what had gotten into Clare today, but I was loving it. I pulled her up a little so she was sitting on my lap before I gently pulled her from my neck so I could give her neck the same treatment.

She moaned, "Eli." As my tongue ran across the pulsing vein of her neck. She tasted amazing. I wanted nothing more than to rip all of her clothes off, but I couldn't. And that was okay.

Clare pushed me off and pressed her lips against mine. Her small dainty hand shyly slid up my thigh and into my hospital gown. Her hand rested gently on my stomach. Crap, this was going to cause problems, but I was in no mood to stop it.

She caressed her stomach and I wanted to do the same for her. I slipped my hand inside her shirt and rested it on her hip, gently caressing the soft skin there.

I whispered, "Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head, "I love this."

I smiled in satisfaction as Clare's hand slid up my chest. My problem was growing and we had to stop. I broke the kiss, "Clare, we have to stop."

"Why?" She whined.

I chuckled, "Because we are in a hospital bed. I want your first time experiencing these things to be special. Okay?"

She nodded and slipped her hand from my gown. I pulled my hands out from under her shirt. She blushed and quickly turned over so her back was facing me. I hope I didn't move to fast with her.

"Clare?" I gently placed a hand on her back.

She didn't respond. I gently pushed her back over on her back. She stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you regret it?" I asked.

She shook her head, "N-no."

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

She shook her head, "Yes. I did love it, I'm just embarrassed."

"Why?" I asked as I took her hand.

She flipped over to face me, "I feel like I'm not sexy."

"Clare!" I chuckled, "Baby how do you not see how sexy you are to me?" I asked.

She blushed deeper, "Really? Y-you think so?"

I nodded, "Clare, you my dear are beautiful and smart and sweet and confident and all of those things make you so sexy to me."

Clare jumped into my arms; it made the bed shake a little, "Eli that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

"So Clare, do you think I'm sexy?" I smirked.

She rolled her gorgeous eyes, "You know I do."

I smiled, "And why is that?"

She whispered, "Because I just stuck my hands under your clothes, and I never do that."

"I guess I'm special."

Clare snuggled into my side and kissed my cheek, "You are."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Eli honey, wake up." I woke up to a nurse trying to wake Eli up.

I blushed, "He's a heavy sleeper."

She smiled at me as I shook Eli awake, "W-what?"

I giggled, "Pills baby."

Eli saw the nurse and smiled, "Hi."

"Good morning sweetie, I just need you to take your meds." She handed him the pills and a glass of water, "Therapy in an hour sweetie."

"Can I bring Clare?" He asked, his tone laced with desperation.

She nodded, "You may, but she has to go for a while after okay?"

He nodded, "Alright."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"You look perfect." Eli told me as I came back in the room.

I smiled. I was wearing a simple green skirt and a white blouse. I knew it was a little dressy, but I didn't care.

"Thanks." I hugged his waist.

Eli hugged me back, "We should go."

I took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "I'm ready. Are you?"

Eli smiled and nodded, "As long as I have you, I'm ready."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Good morning Eli, Clare." Dr. J smiled at me.

I smiled, "Good morning."

Clare smiled shyly at her, "Hi."

Dr. J smiled at Clare, "Hello."

"So Eli, how are you feeling?" Dr. J asked.

I smiled, "Really good."

"Did yesterday's session help?" She asked.

I thought about it and it did. It got Clare to open up to me and just having Clare makes me better. I nodded, "A lot, yeah it did."

I reached over for Clare's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed me back.

Dr. J nodded, "That's really good Eli."

I smiled. Dr. J continued, "So Eli, I want to talk about your hoarding problem today."

My smiled instantly faded, "W-why?"

Clare shifted awkwardly in her seat as Dr. J spoke, "It's an issue of yours, we need to talk about how to conquer it."

"But Clare and I have been w-working on it!" I stuttered.

"Is this true Clare?" She asked.

Clare nodded, "Yeah, Eli's definitely been good about working on it."

She smiled, "That's really good." She kept going, "Eli do you think you are making progress?"

"I think so. My room is getting cleaner every day." I admitted.

Dr. J wrote something down, "So tell me Eli, why do you think you started hoarding?"

Clare froze as a name slipped from my lips, "Julia."

"Julia? Who is Julia?" Dr. J asked.

"M-my ex." I said.

Dr. J wrote something down, "Tell me about Julia."

"Um J-Julia was hit by a car." My voice shook as I spoke.

"Really? Wow, I'm sorry." She said.

I nodded. She cleared her throat, "We can save that for another time then. Let's talk more about the hoarding. Are you able to throw things away now?"

I nodded, but I was still shaky, "Yeah, Clare has to help me a bit, but I can now."

She smiled, "That's good Eli, I'm glad."

I smiled, "Thank you."

Dr. J spoke, "Well Eli, I guess that's it for today. There is one more thing I would like to talk to you about before I can release you."

I asked, "What's that?"

"Julia."

A/N: Julia next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Wow I can't believe how amazing you guys have been! Thank you all so much for such an amazing support system. You guys really do keep me going.

I had to write an English paper a while ago about what inspires me and I said my inspiration is my fanfiction reviewers. I could not express how much I love you guys. Thank you so much for everything. I love you!

Oh and That Summer almost has three hundred, so let's get there okay?

Also, this one is gain for Julia, I really want you to get better! You know I luv you!

One more thing for my Eli, if you see this, you are doing a great job so far, I hope we get to have a good conversation soon, to show everyone how great our new Eli is!

Eli's POV:

"Clare, you should probably go for the afternoon, the nurse won't let you sleepover if you don't…" I trailed off as Clare helped me back to my room.

She frowned, "But Eli…"

I sighed, "Clare you know I don't want to do this…"

She nodded sadly, "Can I at least tuck you in?"

I chuckled lightly, "Okay mom."

She scowled at me, "Ha ha, I'm tucking you in."

Clare helps me up onto my bed before pulling her blue blanket from the bottom head board. She covered me with it and kissed my forehead before my lips, "I love you Eli, and I will be back as soon as you want me back okay?"

I smiled at her before pressing a soft loving kiss to her lips, "I want you always okay? Just know that."

Clare smiled, but it was a sad smile. She kissed the corner of the blanket before pressing it to my forehead and walking out the door…

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"I want to go back." I complained as I laid on Adam's bed.

He was lounging next to me, "You have to give him his space Clare, even if you don't want to…"

Adam was trying to be on neutral sides, he never got in the middle of things. I think that's why Eli and I love him so much, he balances us, plus he is great.

I nodded and rolled over on my stomach, "I know…. I just feel like if I'm not with him… I just have to be with him Adam."

"Clare, you both need space. Time apart, time to breath. You two rely too much on each other. It isn't healthy." He said as he hugged me.

I hugged him back, "I screwed up Adam… I want to be there for him… I need to be."

Adam pulled out his phone and dialed, "Eli? Hey man, are you okay?"

He spoke into the phone for a few minutes before hanging up with a smile, "Eli is fine. He's eating your chip stash though…"

I giggle, "I'll let it slide. Thanks Adam." I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

Adam hugged me back, "You're my best friend Clare, I'm always here for you."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

After a long nap with Clare's blanket and a nice chat with the nurse, I decided I needed my beautiful girlfriend back.

I reached for my old phone and called her number. She picked up almost instantly, "Eli!"

I chuckled, "Happy to hear from the big bad wolf?"

"Eli…" She sighed. She hated when I said things like that.

I shook my head, "Sorry Clare. You know I am loving this blanket you gave me."

"And why is that?" She asked in her angel voice.

I chuckled, "Because it smells like you, but I want the real thing…"

Clare giggled, "Are you hinting at something Elijah?"

I nodded, "Yes, come back."

"I'll be there in five." And she hung up the phone.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I hung up the phone and Adam peered over from his English book, "Romeo sweeping you away from me?"

I smiled sadly, "Do you want me to stay?"

Adam shook his head and handed me my book bag, "Go, love, I'll be fine."

I smiled at him, "You know I love you Adam?"

He hugged me, "I love you too Clare."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Hey you." I smiled as Eli opened the door to his small blue room.

He wrapped me in a hug, "Hey." He buried his face in my neck, "I hate when you leave."

I gently laced my fingers in the back of his hair, "Well I'm right here now okay? I'm not leaving you."

Eli pecked my neck quickly, "Good, you belong with me."

I smiled before leaning on my toes, asking for a kiss. Eli leaned into me and captured my lips in a loving kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Eli slipped his hands down to my thighs and gently nudged them.

I took the hint and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Eli turned his head to open his mouth as his hips thrusted lightly against me.

I thrusted back, slipping my tongue between his lips.

We were dry humping against the wall. I loved the way it felt, I never want to stop.

I could feel myself growing wet…down there. Eli was hard against my core. I blushed and broke the kiss. Eli set me down, "Sorry…"

I shook my head, "N-no, don't, I liked it."

Eli smiled, "Really?"

I nodded shyly, "maybe…."

Eli kissed me once more, "Come on, let's get to sleep."

I grabbed my PJ's from my bag, "Where can I change?"

Eli shrugged, "The bathroom or here."

"Um is it okay if I change here?" I asked a little hesitantly.

Eli nodded, "I can step out, I'll be back."

Eli stepped out as I changed into my white night gown. It was a little short, but it was all I had.

Eli came back in the room and smiled, "You look great."

I smiled, "Thank you…"

Eli and I walk to the bed. I help him in, before slipping in the other side.

Eli leans over and pecks my cheek before wrapping his arms around me and pulling my on his chest, "I love you Clare."

"And I love you Elijah.''

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Eli! Eli! Wake up!" Someone was pushing on my shoulder, trying to wake me up.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned, "What?"

I heard Clare's voice, "Eli?" She whispered.

I instantly changed my tone, "Clare, what are you doing awake at," I checked the clock, "3:28 A.M.!"

"I-I have to pee…" She whispered.

"Oh." I nodded, "Um okay, the bathroom is down the hall."

She blushed, "I'm scared…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me to go…with you?"

She nodded, "Please?"

I kissed her temple before getting out of bed and holding my hand out for her, "Come on."

I took Clare's hand and walked with her down the hall. She whispered, "I'm sorry about this, I just…" She sighed.

I shook my head, "Clare, it's no big deal, I don't mind taking you to the bathroom."

Clare nodded, "You're sweet, I'll be right out." She kissed my cheek and disappeared into the bathroom.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

The next morning, a nurse woke us up, "Eli, honey it's time for pills."

Eli nodded groggily, "Thank you."

She handed him a glass of water, "Drink up baby, you don't want to get dehydrated."

She was sweet.

Eli took his pills and smiled at her. She smiled back, "Are you ready for your last therapy session?"

Eli nodded as his arms tightened around me, "More than ready, I can't wait to get out of here so I can take my perfect girlfriend out on a proper date."

The nurse giggled, "Oh young love…"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I sighed as we stood in front of the therapy room, "Clare?"

"Yes?" She replied.

I looked into her perfect eyes, "Clare, I don't want you to hear this… I don't…I just…I'm not ready for you to hear this…." I finally admitted.

Clare frowned, "You want me to g-go?"

Her eyes were quickly becoming coated with tears. I wipe the tears, "Please don't make this harder on me than it already is…."

Clare nodded as tears fell from her eyes, "But I want to be there for you, no matter what."

I shook my head, "Not today, please?"

Clare bit her bottom lip, "El-"

I cut her off, "Clare, please just go, come back later."

Clare turned around on her heels and started walking away. I know I hurt her, and I hated that. I opened the door and turned around, seeing Clare turn on last time. She wiped her eye before turning around and walking out, shit.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"So Eli, tell me about Julia." Dr. J said.

I nodded, "She was my first girlfriend. We met at my old school. She was a lot like me actually, witty, flirty, kind of shy, but she was beautiful. I feel for her the second I met her, and we started dating only a few days later."

Dr. J nodded, "And how…close were you? How was the emotional aspect?"

I sighed, "We were close, to a point. Juli, well she hid stuff from me, like a lot. I told her everything though. I think that was one of the hardest things for me, when she died, I felt like the relationship was really one sided."

Dr. J wrote something down, "Why do you think it caused you to hoard?"

"I felt like maybe if I kept everything, I could just piece it together, figure her out I guess…" I trailed off.

"I see. So let me ask you something." She looked into my eyes.

I hesitated, "Um…okay?"

She spoke, "How does Julia compare to Clare in your opinion?"

I frown, "Um… I don't compare the two really. They are really different…"

Dr. J clarifies, "Emotionally boy, is your love for Clare healthy?"

I nod, "Dr. J, I love Clare more than I have ever loved **anyone**, Julia included. I love her, and I want to be with her, no one else. Clare loves me too, and she has spent time on helping me. She has invested her heart and soul in me even though I don't deserve it, I take it."

Dr. J writes something down, "Well Eli, how do we move forward from here?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

On the walk back to my room I think about a lot.

I wonder if Clare is mad at me?

I wonder if I will actually follow through on my plans?

I wonder if Clare will always be there for me?

I had a plan now. According to Dr. J, I was stable. I was going to be alright.

For the first time in my life, I felt good, I felt safe.

I opened the door to my room and slowly stepped inside. I pulled the door shut and tugged off my hospital slippers. I turned around and smiled when I saw who was waiting on my bed for me, wrapped up in the blue blanket, "Clare…."

A/N: One more chapter guys! Review if you want it!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Wow guys! 88 reviews! That's amazing! I really want to get to 100 by the end of this story, so let's get there okay! Yes?

Anyways, I love you all and thank you so much! Also, let's send some reviewing love to What A Sexy Creation, Viva La Mexico, and A Place for You and I! I love you guys!

Julia are you feeling better sweetheart? I adore you and want you to feel better! This chapter is for you!

**One more thing for one of my reviewers playing Eli for me: You need to be on more! I hate saying this, but you really do need to be on at least for a little bit every two days. Do you think you can do that? I hope so! If we don't hear from you soon I'm getting worried…**

Amanda Marie Rain, you don't need a boyfriend to make you great. You are not a dork by wearing glasses and age is not a problem. But seriously, don't use your boyfriend to make you amazing because you are awesome just the way you are. Okay? I hope you know that. I only say this because I did not know this and it got me in some bad stuff and some bad places.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Clare?" I asked as I walked closer to her hesitantly. Her face was stained with tears and she was curled up in my bed with my well I guess our blue blanket.

She looked at me, "Come here."

She was smiling weakly, so I took it as a good sign. I walked over to her and stood in front of her, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Just get in bed with me."

I nodded and did my best to swiftly slide into bed. Clare instantly curled in my side, "How was therapy?"

I could not resist wrapping my arms around her and keeping her tight to me, "It was good. I honestly did not expect you to be here when I got back."

Clare looked sad, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I tightened my grip on her.

She giggled, "Relax Eli, I'm not going to leave."

I nodded, "So you just waited here?"

"Yeah, I cried, but I just waited." She admitted.

I frowned. I hated the fact that Clare cried over me. I HATED it, "Why did you cry baby?" I kissed her forehead softly.

She sighed, "Eli, we are in a relationship right?"

I nodded, "Yes?"

Clare nodded, "Okay, so what do you think is important in a relationship?"

I felt like this was a test, "Um, I guess affection, trust, loyalty, kindness, caring, communication, honesty, l-"

Clare cut me off, "See! Honesty! Eli I need you to tell me something."

I nodded, "Okay?"

"Eli if we are going to continue dating and continue to grow together, you have to tell me about Julia."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I wanted to know. I knew it would hurt but I wanted to know about Julia. Eli nodded, "O-okay."

I curled tighter into his side, "So…."

"I met her in 9th grade. I only knew her a couple months before she died." He confessed.

I nodded, "Okay."

Eli kept going, "Well…she was really beautiful but she was a lot shyer than me. We got paired up in a bio project and I just…well I fell for her."

"When did you guys start dating?" I asked.

"Maybe a month later." He said.

I waited as Eli continued, "Julia, well she had problems….her mom used t-to h-hit her…" He stuttered.

I bit my bottom lip, "Oh Eli…I'm sorry."

Eli caressed my cheek, "You have nothing to be sorry about my sweet blue eyes."

I reached up and wiped a stray tear from his cheek, "Will you tell me more…?"

Eli nodded, "The first time Julia and I….well she moved in with me. I didn't really want her around her mom if she was going to hit her so she moved in."

"That was sweet of you." I smiled.

Eli blushed, "Thanks, I would do the same for you, you know?"

I smiled wider, "Really?"

Eli kissed my cheek, "Of course."

He kept talking, "You see, Julia…well she wanted to try sex."

"Try sex?" I asked, it sounded weird.

Eli nodded, "She liked to try new things a lot, and she wanted to try sex."

"Oh." I said.

Eli frowned at me saddened response. He tucked his hand under my chin and brought it up to look at him, "Hey, look at me."

I shyly peeked up at Eli. He slid his fingers in my hair, "Don't be sad please, or if you must be, at least tell me."

I gently shut my eyes against his chest, "It's just weird."

Eli kissed my head, "I do love you Clare. Julia is a part of my past and that is where she will remain. But I need you to understand that I can't take back anything with her Clare, and I don't want to."

I frowned, but I knew I should not be sad. He did love Julia and she was a part of him. It's not that I'm jealous; it's just weird loving Eli so much and him being the only one I have ever loved and him having Julia.

Eli looks nervous by my silence. Eli leans down and whispers, "Clare…p-please….say something."

I don't. I bite my bottom lip and hold in words I would regret letting escape my mouth. I love Eli, but I just….

"Clare?" He croaked.

I looked up, a little stunned at the noise. Eli cupped my cheek, "….please?" He whispered.

I took in a breath, "I….never mind…."

Eli rolled on his side and scooted from me, taking all the warmth from my body.

I understood why he was mad. But he needed to understand why I was mad.

I scooted to Eli and hesitantly put an arm around his waist, "Eli…."

He clutched my hand so quickly I gasped!

Eli brought my hand up and placed it on what I assumed was his heart because I felt a pulse under my hand.

Eli kissed my hand three times, "I. Love. You."

I smiled, "And I love you Eli."

He turned back over and kissed me lightly, "I know it's hard for you, and I hate that, and though I have no right to, I'm asking you to bear with me. I love you Clare Edwards and I promise you I'm going to get better, but I need you, or I can't."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Clare brought me home tonight. She brought me up to my room and helped me into my freshly clean bed.

"I'll be right back okay?" She whispered before pressing her precious lips on mine.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'll be back." And she slipped out the door.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Cece?" I knocked on Eli's mom's bedroom door.

She looked up and smiled weakly, "Come on in baby girl."

I went in and sat next to her on the bed. We had not talked since the incident and I didn't want her to hate me.

Cece looked over at me, "So you two worked it out?"

I nodded, but stared at my hands, "I-I feel terrible. I really didn't want to hurt him Cece. I promise…."

Cece nodded, "Honey, no one blames you. Eli was not mad he was just….scarred. Clare Eli's my baby boy and I have to know that you won't hurt him."

"Cece I promise you, I won't leave him. I love Eli more than anything and if anything this little bump only made us more in love. Please….please don't hate me…." I trailed off.

Cece smiled and hugged me, "Oh baby girl I could never hate you. We love you. You have changed Eli. I can tell. But I need you to know he's a bit of a mess and if you can't handle it, you need to let him know what's wrong. Eli can communicate, he can adjust, just next time tell he needs to back off when you start feeling uncomfortable, tell him as soon as you feel it."

I nod, "I will. I promise."

Cece pressed a lipstick covered kiss on my cheek, "I love you baby girl."

I smiled, "I love you too Cece."

She giggled, "Okay, you can go see him now."

I hugged her once more, "Can I sleep over?"

Cece smiled wide, "Of course."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Clare slipped back in the room and sat next to me on the bed, "Hey." She whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, "Hey. Where did you go?" I asked her.

Clare nuzzled my neck with her adorable face, "I just went to go talk to Cece."

"About….?" I pushed.

She giggled, "Girl stuff baby."

I chuckled and nodded, "Alight."

"Do you have something I can wear?" She asks me.

"For what?" I asked as she plays with my bangs, I let her.

She giggled and kissed my nose, "To sleep in silly."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you have pajamas?"

Clare kissed my lips, "I want to sleep in something of yours…." She trailed off.

"Do you want me to grab something for you?" I hoped she would just get it herself; my leg was really hurting….

Clare shook her head, "Just tell me what I can wear and where I can find it."

I shrugged, "You can wear whatever you want baby, but my more pajama like stuff is the drawers."

Clare nodded, "Alright, I'll be back."

She hopped up and started to look around me drawers. Clare grabbed something and scampered off to the bathroom.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When Clare came back she was blushing, wearing one of my shorter Eyes Set To Kill tee shirts. She quickly dove under the covers and curled up to me.

I chuckled, "Clare?"

"Yes?" She whispered as she hid her face in my chest.

I kissed her hair, "Do you love me?"

Clare nodded, "Yeah?"

I chuckled, "Well then would you mind…..hopping out of this bed and letting me get a good look at you?"

Clare bit her bottom lip to hold in a giggle, "Baby you can't be serious…"

I poked out my bottom lip, "…."

Clare rolled her eyes, "Five seconds."

Clare hopped out of the bed and did a little spin for me, and…..I got a glimpse of her purple panties…..

Clare blushed as I smirked and she got back in bed.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed both her pink cheeks, "You are so perfect and beautiful my dear."

Clare giggled, "I love you."

I turned over on my side, "Promise me something."

Clare turned and wrapped my long fingers around her tiny ones, "Okay."

"Promise me that you'll be here, always okay?" I asked.

Clare kissed my lips, "I'll make you a deal."

"Okay?" I said.

"You save me and I'll save you." She whispered.

I pressed a kiss to her lips and as we drew away I whispered, "I need you to save me tonight."

A/N: I know, sucky ending…..I couldn't figure out how to do it.


End file.
